4 against the multiverse
by Amvmaster
Summary: 4 people will come together from different universe's and go to a different one because they are needed and because i was board and wanted to help/MESS with their love life so there's that and god also quoted "there be will action,romance,the occasional crazy idea or 50 AND THERE WILL BE PIZZA!,first fanfic,OOCness later on,pairings are decided.possible lemons multi crossover yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**hello names amvman here this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me i dont really know what im doing most of the time and i would love some feed back,be warned there will eventually OOCness in the future chapters and many advertisements. why? well because i either like the advertisement products or because i cant be fucked to think or make up a will also be interesting pairings that will correspond with each of the characters personality's and certain traits all in all ive been thinking about it very carefully. so if theres any problems or concerns please message me about them.**

**these animes and character all belong to all of their respected creators and i dont own any thing ait that sad, oh well im just doing this for the sake of because i can, i will and i just did.**

* * *

Life as we know can be fucked up or most likely funny in the sense that nobody really notices this fact of life we all know and quite frankly love to be a part of. There for I have made a decision that may not only affect this world but also multiple worlds. The reason behind this decision is because there's going to be a war that no one can stop but can only end by certain individuals from each plain. Why you ask? Why us and not someone else? Well my friend it's because it's you and everyone else that I've asked/pulled you here to not only warn you but to say that you and everyone here are not alone in the fight will happen soon a certain universe. When you ask? Well in the next year maybe 2 depending on how much energy I can come up with to push back the threat but that is not time yet so you can relax for now. But know this you must train every one of you must train your hardest to be able stop the coming threat. How strong? Well you're going to need to be stronger than a monster hyped up on a lot of so much coke and steroids that it make Arnold jealous, basically you're going to have to be as strong as a god in a sense. Where are you going? Well I'll put you 4 in the same universe around about half a year before the big threat is known to others, all in all you 4 wil deal with it. Now let me introduce the 4 that will team up.

The lion. sawada tsunayoshi a tall 16 year boy with gravity defying hair gold tips on the ends, honey brown eyes with hint of orange. Wearing his headpnoes that are red and white with the number 27 on orange and white DC shoes(hey there good shoes)black slacks,a white hoddie with orange accents and the number 27 on the back, orange and white t shirt with black accented vongolia crest on the back, and wearing his vongolia X ring.

The dragon. Natsu dragneel a tall 17 year old boy dull pink spicky hair with red tips on the ends,onix reptilian eyes. Wearing his white scaly scarf, a red t shirt with black accented dragon on the back breathing out black fire, black wrist band on his left arm with white accents that look like wings, black jeans and a white belt and wearing black and red DC shoes.

The reaper. Kirosaki ichigo A very tall 19 year old boy with orange spicky hair with black and white tips on the ends, dark brown eyes and permint looking scowl on his face, wearing white t shirt with black accented grim reaper, white slacks and black and white checker belt, a pair of black finger less gloves, a pair of white and black DC shoes. And also 2 sonbaktos that are his bankai tensai zangetsu, there both long katanas with long chains on the bottem of the hilt, difference is one is completely black and the other is completely white, on his back in a crisscross formation and white mask on the side of his head, it has red tribal claw marks going down on the top left of the mask and shark teeth.

The fox. Naruto uziamaki namakazie a tall 17 year old boy with short blond spicky hair with orange tips on the ends, deep blue curillin eyes, wearing a white short sleeved coat with kanji on the back saying "white flash" and red flames on the bottom of the coat, yellow long sleeved shirt with a black accented nine tailed fox on the back, black jeans and a pair of black and yellow DC shoes. Wearing his ninja leaf headband and has his blue thigh pouch his right thigh

Tsuna the lion will be the leader in this team of heros, does any one have any questions? good I will now send you to universe good luck after this you can have choice of either leaving afterwards or staying or and I also told everyone close to you that youll be leaving and also the details to certain people if you know what I mean

Tsuna reborn said this will be great training to become the vongolia don and don't you dare back out any time soon or else…

Natsu everyone said good luck and have fun and tell the next person who deals with property damage good luck with all the paperwork.

Ichigo everyone said good luck and your dad said that he expects grand kids before coming home.

Naruto everyone said good luck and don't worry that's everyone elses job and stop being an idiot.

Now goodluck everyone I wish the best to you and your new wives hehehehehehehhehehehehahahhahhahahahaahhah!

* * *

**sup so what da think,** **different** **isnt it**

**i will also ask my friend to possibly write me some...lemons when shit gets very how should i say hectic? nah maybe interesting? or maybe a little different and i might get a little impatient in the process so dont blame me if i go to fast...ok you can blame me but dont get to defencive ok?**

**also why the DC shoes? because there freakin comfy and also i kept everyone most prized possetions with them cause where would they be with out them? i mean come on just cause i changed there clothing doesnt mean id just be a dick get rid of all their shit. **

**chapters will also get longer over time and slow updates, so please dont expect much**

** P.S i cant spell for shit when it comes to certain things even with the help of spell check and i have terrible grammar ****oh well until next time**

** laters eggs and eggetes **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok people heres the 2nd chapter and again i have terrible grammar and spelling **

**people i will put a couple OCs later on in the story **

**i dont own any of the animes or shows and if i did they would look alot brighter and colourful why? well why the fuck not**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up slowly opening his eyes and lifted his head and looked around to see he was in a field surrounded by forestry that are surprisingly red trees. As he looked around he noticed 3 other people laying down next to him. he started to take notice of how they dressed and how he was also dressed.

"what am I wearing" tsuna thought as he also looked at his own attire, he then remembered all that happened and how the apparent god warned him about being in a different world and how he and the other 3 were supposed to be a team and he was the leader of said all sense of being his dame self would of just screamed like a girl. but after suf-I mean training with his Spartan tutor and also seeing some unbelievable shit go down right of his eyes, his expectations for said shit would no longer be a problem and after the tri sette battle he now acepected the responsibility of being the new don of the neo primo vongola. Over the next 2 years tsuna started getting growth spurts and his body started to get some muscle because of the training he got, and his clumsiness was gone but came back every now and again, over the 2 years he was then volunteered to know/learn about the world (forced by reborn) and over the time he started to become quiet the strategist and that befitted him greatly against mukuro and hibiri(how many times he got of fights against those was now a world record in the mafia world)

Back to subject at hand tsuna was now thinking where he is and how the hell was he going to wake everyone up and his HI (hyper intuition) said not wake the orange haired guy. After waiting another 5 minutes he then just decided to throw 3 rocks aimed directly at their heads(hey he picked up on reborns sadistic nature) and to be expected the orange hair guy instantly grabbed the rock and threw it back they all woke up from a VERY unwelcomed wake call they all just stared at each other.

Then silence was then broken by tsuna "ahhhhhh hi"

Everyone then looked at tsuna,"does anybody remember what happened before… well this happened" tsuna asked

The orange hair guy then said" yeah I just fell asleep after a hard day at school and as soon as I fell asleep I woke to find a light and how he explain some stuff and how we were meant to help and prepare for whats coming"

"Yeah same thing happened to me as well" the blond kid said

"same, but I was just at my guild partying as usual….must of fallen asleep afterwards oh well, HEY WHARES HAPPY!? HAPPY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" the pink haired guy yelled out

"NATSU!"all of a sudden a flying blue cat wearing a small green bag carrying a small lion cub and a flying orange fox carrying a strange looking skeleton(ichigos vasto form only smaller and chibi looking and is like kon but not perverted) came flying over the tree line.

"NUTS"tsuna yelled out to the lion cub as he fell directly on top of him and yelling out "GAO!" to his master.

"HAPPY!" the now named natsu yelled as he was tackled to the ground by happy

"KIT!"the yelled out the orange fox as he dropped the skeleton and dive bombed on to the blond teen."KURUMA!?" the blond teen yelled

"VAST!" the orange teen yelled as he caught the skeleton

"now that everyone is here time for some introductions"a voice said as it caught everyone attention they all looked around trying to find the voice.

"umm up here" they all looked up to see the same light they all saw before

"well that's just weird" tsuna said as everyone just nodded with that statement as they all looked at the light with curiousity.

"ok I am god, now introduce your selves"the apperent god said and everyone just sweat dropped at him.

"ok I'll go first,my names natsu dragneel" said the pink haired teen named natsu "and im happy" said theblue winged cat

"my names Naruto uzimmaki and this is kuruma" said the blond teen named Naruto and gestured the flying fox.

"my names ichigo kurosaki" "and im vast" said both the orange haired teen and the skeleton

"i give up on trying to figure this out" tsuna exclaimed "names tsunayoshi sawada ans this is nuts" "gao"

"and im god" "well no shit sherlock!"yelled naruto

"yeah yeah yeah i'll be seeing you soon"god said

"whoa wait wadda ya mean your comin down?"ichigo asked a little confused on the situation

"i mean what i said im comin down,why? well im fuckin bored so im commin down, how? well i cant be fucked to explain (no really i cant)

"well theres a building a mile north from here its better to get going before hits the fan oh who kidding shits gonna hit any get going!"god yelled

they all looked at each other and just nodded and started moving

"oh yeah forgot to say that again tsunas your leader,now get your asses moving!"god yelled again

they started off again not looking back

"ill be there soon oh i cant wait for this to happen, i wonder how the girls will react to them?" god wondered

* * *

**good right? no well fuck you ive been doing alot of thinking and decided to make a third fanfic **

**and its planned unlike this, this will be updated whenever i feel like it**

**slow updates until i can get my shit together with this one in other words **

**and the animals? well i didnt want them to be just them so add some friends.**

**private message me if you have any ideas or complaints AND NO SHIT REVEIWS**

**yeah gotta go**

**LATERS EGGS AND EGGETES!**


End file.
